Mine NaruSasu
by soshoryuu
Summary: NaruSasu SasuNaru NaruSasuNaru Naruto and Sasuke's love story. Sasuke belongs to Naruto. Lemonish thing at the end. Slight KibaHina and SakuIno.


Mine

NaruSasu

Words: 3,846

Summary: NaruSasu SasuNaru NaruSasuNaru Naruto and Sasuke's love story. Sasuke belongs to Naruto. Lemonish thing at the end. Slight KibaHina.

Pairings: NaruSasu [main] KibaHina, NejiTen and ShikaTema if you squint.

Mild lime-ish citrus thing at the end.

"Who the fuck are you, and how do you want to die?"

Naruto yelled from his bedroom. It was _fucking 3 in the morning_ , and he was tired from a recent mission. There was a slight pause, and Sasuke's voice flooded his senses.

"It's me, dobe."

Naruto sat up in shock, and walked to the door. He flung the door open. "What the fuck do you want at 3 in the morning? I need my beauty sleep!" He half-heartedly joked. He had just came out to the village about being gay, and aside from the snide comment he got every once in a while, he felt almost the same.

"Well, for one thing, it's not working, and two, _canIstayhereforthenight_?" He spoke hurriedly, as if embarrassed.

"What? I don't speak bastard, come again?" Naruto rubbed his eyes, tiredly.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Can. I. Stay. Here. For the night?" The words rushed out of his mouth without further prodding. "My apartment building burned down, and the super told everyone to stay with a friend or something until they rebuild it."

Naruto was too sleepy to care anymore, so he opened the door wider and let Sasuke in. "You can sleep on the guest bed. Ever since Kiba accepted that week-long mission, nobody's been in it anyway." He led him to a room next to his own, and pointed towards the bed.

"Thanks, dobe."

-o-

Naruto woke up to the smell of coffee, and blearily walked to the kitchen to see Kiba making pancakes. He snuck up to him, and wrapped his arms around his neck. "Suprise!"

Kiba chuckled, and continued to flip the pancakes. "Hi, Naruto."

Naruto tried to hold on to him, but when Kiba started to walk to the other side of the kitchen to get the plates, he fell off on his ass with a _thump_. "Ow. Asshole." And then he remembered the _bigger_ asshole in his house at the moment. "Oh shit. Kiba, by any chance, you didn't happen to go to your room, right?"

"Oh yeah, the Uchiha. Don't worry, he explained everything to me. But _fucking hell_ , is he grumpy in the morning. I swear to god, he wouldn't even speak in full sentences until his fifth cup of black coffee."

"How does he even eat that shit? It's so bitter, and tasteless."

A new voice spoke up. "You just said it's bitter, therefore it's not tasteless, you idiot."

Naruto froze, and he turned around to see Sasuke standing in the doorway, with nothing but pants on, showing his _deliciously hard abs, glistening in the sun,_ _his hair wet from the fresh shower he just took_ _-_ _Warning! Inner-_ _perv_ _alert!_ _Naruto, stop drooling over the teme's body!_

Sasuke smirked.

"T-teme!" Naruto spluttered.

Kiba smiled to himself again as he placed the plates on the table. "The syrup's in the fridge, I gotta go to see Hinata. Bye guys! Have _fun!_ " He waggled his eyebrows suggestively at the last word, making both boys shoot furtive glances at each other as they blushed.

-o-

"Oi! Teme, you have syrup on your chin!"

"What?" He rubbed his face self-consciously. "Did I get it off?"

Naruto laughed. The bastard looked sexy with his mussed bedhead and cute, confused face. He leaned forward and licked it off, making Sasuke tense up. "Now I did."

-o-

"So, what are we doing today?" Naruto yawned as they strolled the streets of Konoha.

"You mean, what are _you_ doing? Who said I was joining you?"

"Come on, teme! Lighten up! It'll be fun, just the two of us!" Sasuke flushed uncharacteristically at this. "Plus, I bet you have nothing better to do, anyways."

" _Fucking usuratonkachi_ ," He muttered under his breath, but secretly he was glad he got to spend the day with Naruto.

"What did you say, teme?" Said blond boy stomped his heel in the ground and turned to face Sasuke.

"I said, _fucking usuratonkachi."_ Sasuke coolly stared him in the eyes, infuriating him more.

"You're on!"

-o-

"*pant* Hey, Sasuke!"

"*huff* What, asshole?"

"I totally beat you."

"Like _hell_ you did!"

Sasuke pouted from his spot under Naruto's foot. He picked himself up, and grunted with the effort.

"You're a bastard."

Naruto, oblivious to Sasuke's faintness, asked "So, now what do you want to do?"

"Oh, NOW you want to do something?" Sasuke swayed a bit, tired from their match. He leaned on Narutp, burying his face in his shoulder, the only thought registering in his delirious mind that Naruto smelled like ramen... and love.

He heard Naruto gasp a little, and he turned his face to Naruto as he pulled his face to Sasuke's hair, or at least where his hair had _been_.

Sasuke, having been woken up at two in the morning, didn't even notice Naruto was kissing him until he pulled away.

"Um... Sasuke? We just kissed... _again_."

"I'm tired."

"Okay, I'm leaving now!" Naruto panicked, flustered that Sasuke just seemed to not notice anything. He picked him up, bridal style, and jumped into the nearest tree, placing Sasuke on the most secure nook with care.

-o-

"And I kissed him!" Naruto waved his hands animatedly as he described the scene to Kiba and Hinata, while waiting for his ramen at Ichikraku's.

Hinata spoke up, uncertain. "A-and, Naruto-kun, you _just left him there_?" She had long given up on pursuing him, when he had announced he was gay, and just stopped even being attracted to him once Kiba had asked her out.

"Yup!"

Kiba sighed, and face-palmed. "You've got to be kidding me. When was this exactly?"

"About 9 in the morning, why?"

-o-

The clock read 2:11 PM at Sakura's house. He didn't like being there, but his confusing encounter with Naruto gave him reason to come here. He didn't trust anyone else but her, but it was still _embarassing_.

"Well, Sasuke-kun, what are you going to do? It was a kiss-and-run, which normally wouldn't be so bad, but this is _Naruto_ you're talking about, and he's hella gay. And you two seem to be weirdly attracted to each other."

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. "Weirdly?"

"What I mean is you express your emotion in disguise of hate. But, back on to the subject." She tapped her pencil on her chin thoughtfully. "Which leaves you with 3 options, ignore him, go up to him and kiss him and ask him to be your boyfriend, or just act like nothing happened. But, I have to ask you one thing: Did it mean anything to you?"

-o-

Kiba sighed once again. His friend fit the typical dumb blonde stereotype perfectly. Or not, judging by how very conveniently he was avoiding the subject. "Did it mean anything to you?"

-o-

"Yes."

-o-

"So what are you going to do?"

Sasuke whipped around to find Ino.

"What is she doing here?"

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, you didn't hear?" Ino smiled a little too innocently.

"Hn."

"What?"

"Don't bother asking, only Naruto can decipher bastard-speak, as he ever so daintily puts it."

"Well, Sasuke-kun, guess what?" Ino squealed.

"What?"

"Sakura-forehead and I are dating!"

"HEY!"

Well, that explained a lot. How neither of them had thrown themselves at him at the sight of him. "Um, then, congratulations to you both."

They beamed, and then got back to business. Sakura got her pencil back from behind her ear, and started writing furiously on a yellow legal pad. "So, you and Naruto, huh. First-" she tapped her chin with the pencil again- "-we need to draw some information into a chart of how attractive you think he is, and spot any patterns in that, then for feelings, then relationship status, then vice-versa for all of them." -Sasuke was starting to feel a bit foolish, they were treating it like it was an A-class detective case, and this was just LOVE for fuck's sake- "Then, we insert the variables into the algorithm of love: patented by -none other than- yours truly! Then..."

-o-

"Well, just tell the bastard!" Kiba yelled in frustration.

"Hey, don't call him that!" Naruto yelled back with vigor. "Only I can call him that!"

Instead of looking pissed off, as anticipated, Kiba actually looked... _proud_?

"Possessive, aren't you? We have a few bitches like that at the kennel; they won't even let us check their mates for fleas and ticks and shit! But their puppies are always brought up well, I cant deny that."

Naruto looked at his friend incredulously. "Did... you just compare me to one of the bitch-dogs you have?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Die, dogbreath!"

A scuffle broke out in front of the small ramen stand as the two friends fought. Hinata smiled in exasperation; when one was dating Kiba, one had to be used to the fights that came up every once in a while.

" _ **Shut up!"**_

" _ **No, you shut up!**_ "

" _ **Just tell the damn Uchiha already!**_ "

Naruto blushed a little, then sank down in resignation. "Fine, jeez. But where exactly is he?"

-o-

Sasuke looked down at the pile of mission reports on his desk. So far, Mission: Avoid Naruto had been a success, but with the completion of _that_ one mission, he had to take about a million of C-Rank missions in order to make sure he didn't even get a glance at the blonde.

 _ **SLAM**_

Mission: Avoid Naruto – failed

There was a Naruto-shaped hole in the wall as said ninja literally _broke_ into Sasuke's room.

"What the fuck, Naruto?" Sasuke probably looked as haggard as he felt, he'd been up for 37 hours straight and he was not in the mood for Naruto's antics.

Naruto _might've_ blushed, but Sasuke wasn't sure.

"Oi, teme! I... I have to tell you something!" Naruto sucked in his breath. This could either be the best or the worst thing he had ever said to the raven-haired ninja, he wasn't sure.

"What?" Sasuke grumbled. 37 hours and only one cup of coffee. Only _one_. How the hell was he still aliv-

" _IfeltsomethingwhenwekissedandIwantedtoaskifyoufeltsomethingtoo!_ "

"What?"

Oh how original.

-o-

"And he just blew me off! Like, how rude is that? I _literally_ confessed my love to him, and all he said was to get him a cup of coffee!" Naruto sobbed.

Kiba's eyebrow twitched. "And how exactly do you define the term 'confessed my love'?"

"Well, I told him I felt something an-"

"YOU FUCKING DOBE!"

Naruto paused in his crying and wiped his eyes in shock.

Kiba continued. "That is definitely **not** how you confess love, you idiot. I know for a fact the damn bastard has been up for about 40 hours and you come in, all hyper, and you say something he cant quite hear, and all he needs is a _little_ energy to even understand what you fucking said!"

"How do you know that?"

Kiba face-palmed again. Trust Naruto to only pick up on the smaller details.

"Remember when I told Neji I fucked Tenten that one time, and he went all Gentle fist on me?"

Naruto giggled slightly at the memory. "Yeah, he kicked your ass good. But it was a joke, wasn't it?"

"I fucking know! And even then- wait, never mind. But, I sicced Akamaru on him, and- get this- he fucking sued. Something about legal details and shit. But, in any case, I didn't have any money at the time, so I had to work in the mission office to pay it off. I swear to god, the goddamn Uchiha came in at least a million and a half times, and he stole my coffee that one time, and-"

"I have to go find Sasuke!"

Naruto raced off. Kiba sighed, and went back to his house.

-o-

What was the great Uzumaki Naruto doing buying coffee?

He was hyper enough, and with this-

The worried cashier tried to stop him from buying an amount of the black beans that could possibly knock out the entire Konoha, but Naruto didn't focus on that.

-o-

 _ring* ring*_

"Hello? Hokage-sama? I just saw Uzumaki Naruto buying our entire stock of Konoha Finest.

 _The coffee?!_

 _Y_ eah, the coffee-

–

 _THE SON OF A BITCH! SHIZUNE WOULDN'T LET ME HAVE THE DAM_ _N_ _SAKE, AND NOW THE BRAT EATS ALL THE COFFEE- wait, what is he planning to do with all that?_

T-that's why I called, ma'am.

 _Well, shit._

*dial tone*

-o-

There already was a hole in the wall, the damn usuratonkachi didn't have to make another one! 

"Heey, Sasuke! By any chance.. do you know how to make coffee?"

-o-

"OW! THAT FUCKING STINGS!"

-o-

"Here you go Sasuke! Now can I tell you what I was going to say?"

Sasuke had lost the "death" aura, but still had a "piss me off and you fucked up royally" one.

"Hn."

Naruto groaned internally. Sasuke would be too tired to remember anything, he thought. _Wait a second..._

"Hey, Sasuke? I love you."

" _Nani?!_ "

"Nani?"

Naruto whipped around to see Tsunade standing in front of the holes in Sasuke's wall.

"Um... baa-chan? Do you... um... mind?"

"Sorry, brat." The slug sannin's face was about 50 shades of red, and she teleported the hell out of there. What a fucking terrible way to end the worst day of her life- back the fuck up! She had a meeting with the elders... which started 10 minutes ago.

-o-

Sasuke had finally regained consciousness from his hellhole of depression [dogboy's coffee had only helped him last an extra 5 hours] when he received the shock of his life.

"So, I want to know why you've been ignoring me for an entire 24 hours! It kinda makes me hurt... _inside_ , ya'know?"

Naruto knew he was ranting, but Sasuke wasn't even paying attention to what he was saying right now, because he was still tired-

Or not.

Sasuke had jumped up and captured Naruto's lips with his own, as the jinchuriki wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist, making them fall down.

Sasuke tasted bitter, like the coffee, but it was a _good kind of bitter_ , to put in Naruto's terms.

-o-

" _I love you... too._ "

-o-

9 months does not seem like much time, does it?

Wrong.

A lot had changed in those 9 months, Sasuke had moved in with Naruto, Hinata and Kiba had gotten engaged, and Neji and Tenten had eloped to god knows where.

He felt happy, overwhelmed, and pathetic at the same time. Happy for the new couples, including himself and Naruto, overwhelmed from how quickly the time had passed, and pathetic that he was the uke in the relationship.

However, it was _Naruto_ he was talking about, so it was fine.

When he had moved in with Naruto, they had _celebrated_ in a very _special_ way...

Sasuke was just finishing up the weekly grocery shopping and was heading home when he saw something that made his bags, jaw, and trust all at the same time.

"N-naruto? H-how could y-you?"

Sasuke's eyes filled with tears.

And he ran.

Naruto wanted to protest, but Sai actually had a very strong grip, especially when he was _aroused_.

Sai let go of his lips when he saw Sasuke sprint away, sobbing. "What happened to him?"

But Sasuke was still crying as he ran away.

-o-

"Sai... what was that for?" Naruto rubbed his lips, mentally hitting himself on the head for kissing Sai.

He looked at Naruto, and fake-smiled. "You'll see."

Naruto looked shocked. "You probably destroyed my perfect relationship, and all you can say is _You'll_ _see?!"_

Naruto was only half listening. "Can I go now?"

-o-

Sasuke wanted to _die_.

He loved Naruto, he was sure of it.

He had left a shadow clone behind, but due to his lack of unlimited chakra, he could only keep it there for 30 seconds, tops.

And nothing good had even happened, anyways.

And he didn't even say anything.

And, now, with his heart feeling like it had been stabbed a million times with the kunai he gave Naruto or his birthday, his chakra proceeded to drain as an effect of pure and utter heartbreak.

-o-

 _Oh, shit_! Naruto thought. "Where are you, Sasuke?" he called. Three hours, no response. He mentally sighed. _He's probably off brooding or something._

-o-

Red and blue lights flashed in the night as hospital personnel carried one Uchiha Sasuke on a stretcher into an ambulance.

" _Run a 360 on him, check his internal organs! How long has he been there?"_ The radio screeched as feedback cut into it.

"H-he's a ninja, right? But- I can't sense any chakra coming from him!"

" _Fuck! Bring him to the ER IMMEDIATELY!_ "

-o-

"Oh, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit-"

"It's not fitting for a hokage to use such _obscenities,_ you know." The cold voice of one of the elders, Miro, interrupted her thoughts.

"But Sasuke is fucking _dying!_ I have no idea what's keeping him alive, but all his chakra is gone, he won't breathe, and _where the hell is Naruto?_ " Tsunade was freaking out. Where _was-_

The elder frowned, and left in a huff when an inevitable yell sounded throughout the halls.

"HERE! How's Sasuke?"

And he stirred slightly.

-o-

"So, apparently, because of the Kyuubi, you're his official mate, in animalistic terms. And demon mate bonds are one of the deepest marital bonds in existence. And since you and he have _mated_ , this finalizes everything. In short, some of your soul has transferred into Sasuke, and if you give up on him, then his body will give out and he will die." Tsunade sighed once again as she took off her glasses and closed her book.

"B-but why did he even do this?"

"Also a part of some random demon rule, if the dominant mate is unfaithful to the other one, the mate will go off to die. But if the unfaithful mate still truly loves his mate, he would need to go and redeem that piece of soul within the female- or male, depends."

"C-can I go see him?" Naruto asked shakily

"Sure, and tell Shizune to come out of there also, We'll leave you two alone."

-o-

"Sasuke, please don't leave me! T-that thing with Sai, he forced me i-into i-it! I s-still l-love y-you!"

Naruto hunched over Sasuke's unmoving body, tears dripping down onto the hospital sheets.

"I l-love you so much it h-hurts! I l-love you, so, so much!"

 _-o-_

 _I love you._

 _But love is strange._

 _It can cause all sorts of emotions._

 _Hate._

 _Jealousy._

 _Sadness._

 _Hurt._

 _Happiness._

 _And more._

 _But true love is what really counts._

 _If so, then_

 _I_

 _Truly_

 _Love_

 _You._

 _-o-_

Naruto was sobbing so hard, he didn't notice the red chakra flowing out of him and into Sasuke's body.

Needless to say, he was shocked when Sasuke's eyes blinked open.

"N-naruto? Where am I?" His eyes hardened a bit when he remembered the events of the past 24 hours.

His eyes opened wider as Naruto hugged him tightly. He could feel the tears streaming down his face and onto his neck.

"Sasuke, I really, really love you! Please, please don't ever leave me like that again!" He shouted the last part.

Sasuke's face softened "But, what about Sai?"

Naruto stopped crying and pouted. "Damn slimy bastard just said 'You'll see,' and walked away."

Sasuke laughed softly, a little uncertain.

"Hey, dobe? I love you too."

-o-

"Sasuke? Will you spar with me?"

-o-

The kunai was flung so sloppily that Sasuke was able to catch it on his finger, swinging it around. He stopped short. _This kunai... seems fake!_

The blade broke off as a smoke bomb went off.

He coughed, and called out, " _Naruto! Help!"_

He reached out in front of him, and felt Naruto grab his hand. The smoke cleared, and instead of a worn out training area, there was a picnic set up. He felt something cold on his finger, and gasped when Naruto bent down on one knee, still holding his hand.

There was a ring on his finger.

"Sasuke? W-will you marry me?"

-o-

Finally.

Sasuke had played the part of a blushing bride, but still fought it tooth and nail.

But it was all worth it.

" _You know what I'm going to do to you when we get home_?" Naruto sensually whispered in his ear.

"Hn." Sasuke couldn't help but blush hotly at the tone in his blonde's voice.

That's right, _his_ blonde.

-o-

They moaned, grinding against each other.

Naruto slipped off Sasuke's shirt, kissing each inch of skin as it was uncovered. He kissed Sasuke, and nibbled on one of his nipples, earning an audible gasp at the action. He moved his hands down to his erection, unzipping his pants and setting his cock free.

Sasuke moaned as Naruto wrapped his warm mouth around his dick, swirling his tounge teasingly on the slit before deep-throating him. Sasuke was almost at his climax just looking at Naruto taking every inch of him in, but after about 15 more seconds of this, he finally let his load loose, Naruto swallowing all of it.

Naruto decided it was time for him to assert his dominance as seme, and unzipped his pants, and gigng Sasuke his fingers. "Suck, he demanded. When Sasuke had finished, he shoved his fingers up Sasuke's ass, hitting his prostate directly. Sasuke screamed as Naruto moved his fingers up and down, eventually adding a third finger, thoroughly stretching him out. Pulling his fingers out, he heard Sasuke whimper of the loss of the feeling of fullness and reached for the lube, but Sasuke stopped him.

"Take me dry."

Naruto did so without hesitation.

Taking all of his clothes off, he kissed Sasuke once more before impaling him on his rod. They groaned simultaneously, and Naruto waited for Sasuke to adjust to him before moving up and down, creating beautiful friction, making Sasuke's dick spring back to life slowly.

Naruto grunted as Sasuke screamed, "More, Naruto, more!"

Naruto looked down at his love, who was so beautiful, flushing and clenching his eyes, and calling his name out.

"Say my name again!"

"Nah- _ru-_ to! Oh, Naru, fill me up! Harder!"

He pushed up onto Sasuke's prostate once more, and felt he was close to his climax. Looking at Sasuke again, he saw the raven was pumping himself in time to their thrusts. He growled, and pushed Sasuke's hand out of the way to make room for his own.

Sasuke came first, splattering Naruto's chest.

Staring at the _extremely_ sexy man below him, who was all his, Naruto came the hardest he had ever felt himself come in his entire life.

"I- _hah-_ love you."

"Me - _huff-_ too."

-o-

Sasuke groaned in pain at the stinging sensation in his ass.

Naruto smirked a little. "You had it coming, bastard."

"You're an asshole, you know." Sasuke winced in pain.

"You're a bastard."

The leaves whipped around them as the wind picked up.

"But you're _my_ bastard."

-o-

First time writing NC-17, but for god's sakes, I'm 11!

I turn 12 on November 21, though.

I'm weird.

Ok.

Poem about love is by me.

It's pretty bad, I did it in like 5 seconds.

Review!

-soshoryuu


End file.
